disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Иду за черту
«Иду за черту» ( ) — песня из диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала «''Рапунцель: История продолжается». Её авторами являются композитор Алан Менкен и поэт-песенник Гленн Слейтер. Песню исполнили актрисы Мэнди Мур в роли Рапунцель и Иден Эспиноза в роли Кассандры. Сюжет Текст песни Иду за черту (оригинальный текст)= 'Рапунцель:' ''This has to stop now Whatever it is that you're going through We'll fix it together, me and you Just like we've always done Кассандра: No! This has to stop now This thing where you think that you've been my friend And don't even hear how you condescend The way you've always done Рапунцель: Cassandra, listen Кассандра: I'm listening Рапунцель: I know it isn't true Кассандра: Isn't it? Рапунцель: Just look into my eyes now Кассандра: Well? Рапунцель: I know you feel it too Кассандра: Perhaps I do Рапунцель: Cassandra, listen Кассандра: I'm listening Рапунцель: I swear, it's not too late So before another line gets crossed And everything we've had is lost Just wait... Кассандра: Wait? No, I won't wait There's a line between the winners and the losers There's a line between the chosen and the rest And I've done the best I could But I've always known just where we stood Me here with the luckless You there with the blessed And that line between the beggars and the choosers Is a line you never let me quite ignore How I've tried to jump that great divide But I've never got the chances you were given You don't know how much I've been denied Well, I'm not being patient anymore I'm crossing the line And I'm done holding back So look out, clear the track, it's my turn I'm taking what's mine Every drop, every smidge If I'm burning a bridge, let it burn But I'm crossing the line And for us, if we're over, that's fine I'm crossing the line |-|Иду за черту (русский текст)= Рапунцель: Ну сколько можно Ты боль пронесла эту сквозь года Но мы всё исправим как всегда С тобой я до конца Кассандра: Нет! Ну сколько можно С чего ты решила что ты мой друг И можешь давать мне советы вдруг Ты в этом до конца Рапунцель: Кассандра, слушай Кассандра: Я слушаю Рапунцель: Сейчас ты не права Кассандра: Серьёзно? Рапунцель: Ведь мы же подруги Кассандра: Да? Рапунцель: И дружба на всегда Кассандра: Возможно да Рапунцель: Кассандра, слушай Кассандра: Я слушаю Рапунцель: Есть шанс у нас с тобой Мы пока не перешли черту Не впустили в сердце темноту Постой... Кассандра: Но нет, мой путь иной Вот черта, что отделяет проигравших Вот черта, здесь место избранным нашлось Я пыталась как могла Своё место я увы нашла Ты среди успешных Мне не повезло Вот черта, она всех в мире разделяет Ты скрывала эту правду от меня Каждый шаг лишь укреплял мой страх У тебя всё получалось без усилий Я всегда здесь на вторых ролях Но всё, во мне терпенья больше нет Иду за черту! И меня не сдержать Надоело мне ждать, жизнь моя! Своё я возьму Стали ближе мечты Я сжигаю мосты, пусть горят! Иду за черту... Что да нас, я тебя не держу... Иду за черту en:Crossing the Line Категория:Песни из «Рапунцель» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни злодеев